The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
by mr-mcd2k3
Summary: Link, a 12-year-old island boy, must go on an amazing adventure to save his kidnapped sister, Aryll, and save the world of the Great Sea. Will he have the courage save the world and follow in the footsteps of the legendary Hero of Time? [PG for violence]
1. Prologue

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE WIND WAKER  
  
By mr-mcd2k3 ~~~ 3/28/03-  
  
Disclaimer: As a note for this part and all the other parts of this story, I do not own any of the characters in this story, nor do I own the game title unless otherwise indicated. Thank you and enjoy!  
PROLOGUE  
Long ago there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains and peace.  
  
But one day, a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself. With its strength at his command, he spread darkness throughout the kingdom. But then, when all hope had died and the hour of doom seemed at hand...  
  
...a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil's bone, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light.  
  
This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time. The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became a legend. But then, a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs.  
  
The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them...but the hero did not appear. Forced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing... In the last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left heir future in the hands of fate. What would become of the kingdom? None remain who know.  
  
The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath. On a certain island, it became customary to garb young boys in green when they came of age. Clothed in the green of fields, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil. The elders wish only for the youths to know courage like the hero of the legend... 


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE  
  
My eyes opened. Closed. Again the sunlight peeked in to say hello before the closed again.  
  
"Link! Wake up!"  
  
"Huh?" I mumbled.  
  
My eyes opened just to see my little sister Aryll looking down on me.  
  
"Get up sleepy-head!" said Aryll.  
  
My eyes opened completely. I stood up and looked out from my post on the watchtower. The beautiful waves of the crystal blue ocean danced in the distance, foaming into a bubbly cascade of white.  
  
"Link!" cried Aryll, "I'm so happy that you're finally awake!"  
  
I glanced at the peppy five-year-old.  
  
"What's up?" I asked.  
  
"Don't you remember what today is?"  
  
I shook my head no.  
  
"It's your twelfth birthday!"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Grandma wants to talk to you," said Aryll, "she has something for you back at home!"  
  
I brushed my dirty blue pajamas off and climbed down the ladder from the top of the watchtower. I was so excited that I jumped from about six handles to the bottom.  
  
A slew of "happy birthday's" and "Congrats Link!" bombarded me as I walked past the villagers of Outset Island. I was so excited, that I replied to all of them. I even acknowledged Zill, the annoying snot-nosed two-year-old that always follows me around.  
  
I came home and opened the door to my small hut. Grandma was inside, baking cookies. The aroma tickled my nose; I began to pine for the sweet treats.  
  
"Grandma!" I shouted; she was hard of hearing.  
  
"Link?" Grandma turned around. "Ah, congratulations on your meeting your twelfth year of life."  
  
"Thanks, Grandma," I replied, "Aryll said you had something for me."  
  
"Ah yes."  
  
Grandma turned around and handed me a neatly folded green tunic.  
  
"Here, put this on."  
  
I slowly took the tunic from her hands. Despite my extreme apprehension, I quickly slipped into the clothing.  
  
"They're itchy and hot," I complained.  
  
"Link," said Grandma, "these are the clothes that the Hero of Time wore." You're twelve. That means it's time for you to wear these clothes. Very symbolic."  
  
I sighed. "Thanks Grandma," I said. I was sort of being a jerk anyway. I forced a smile. Maybe she'd think I liked them.  
  
"You're very welcome," Grandma replied. "Now go outside and make sure your sister is fine."  
I ran out the door and ran back to the watchtower. I climbed up the ladder to the post, where Aryll gazed out into the ocean.  
  
"Link," she said, "I wanna give you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
She reached from behind her back and handed me a telescope.  
  
"That's my favorite toy!" she said, "But I want you to have it 'cause you're my favoritist brother."  
  
I smiled at my sister and hugged her. "Thanks, Aryll," I said, knowing that I was her only brother.  
  
I gazed into the telescope and looked back at my home: Outset Island.  
  
At that second, I heard Aryll gasp.  
  
"Link!" she screamed, "Up! In the sky!!!"  
  
I quickly pointed the telescope up into the sky. A huge, terrifying phoenix flew in the sky. It released a blood-curling screech.  
  
"Oh no!" I breathed.  
  
It was then that I noticed a girl held tight in its talons. 


	3. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
"A girl!" I shouted.  
  
"What!"  
  
"That bird's holding a girl.  
  
"SCREEEEEECCCCHHHHHH!!!!!!!" blared the Helmarock bird.  
  
I kept the telescope on the bird and watched it drop the girl into a lush forest.  
  
"Oh no!" I cried, "I've gotta help! Aryll, stay here, I'll be right back, okay?"  
  
Aryll nodded. "Be careful!"  
I climbed down the ladder, again skipping the last few handles. I ran as fast as I could toward the forest, but suddenly I realized that I had nothing to defend myself with. I had heard rumors that evil creatures lived up there. I knew just who to talk to.  
  
I stopped at a double-decker house. Two brothers lived there, Sturgeon on the top and Orca at the bottom. I made sure not to mess with Sturgeon; what a grumpy old man!  
  
I opened the door to the bottom of the house. Orca stood there, waiting. He was really scary looking, but I knew he was an amazing guy.  
  
My heavy breaths filled the air.  
  
"O...Orca...Mr. Orca, sir... This big bird just came and saw a girl and then it picked her up and flew away with her and dropped her in a forest and..."  
  
"Link, Link," said Orca calmly, "your words are flowing faster than an angry river. Slow down."  
  
"I'm sorry," I apologized, "I thought I could ask you for a sword so I can go up and help her. Can't you help?"  
  
"I would be glad to be of assistance," said Orca.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much, sir," I spewed, "thank you."  
  
"But before I give you the sword, I'll need to give you the proper training."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Here," said Orca, handing me a sword. The heavy item weighed my hands down.  
  
"Let us begin the training now."  
A gong went off and the instructions began.  
  
"Now, Link," advised Orca, "be sure to hold your sword with two hands...no, no, no at the bottom."  
  
"This is harder than it looks!"  
  
"Yes, it is," agreed Orca. "Now listen carefully the first move you must master is the basic slash. Now swing the sword at me with all your might."  
  
"Huh?" I asked, "but, but...I don't wanna hurt you. I just want to learn how to use the..."  
  
"Fear not for my safety," said Orca, "now if you want to use the sword, you'll DO IT!"  
  
I sighed. "Okay."  
  
Still hesitant, I gave a weak swing and, because of the weight of the sword, I fell back on my butt!  
  
I rubbed the sore spot. "Oww..."  
  
"Come on Link..."  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
An enraged stomping came from upstairs.  
  
"WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN DOWN THERE!!!"  
  
"You'll have to excuse my older brother, Sturgeon. You know he's not the most pleasant of people..." explained Orca, "Now, SWING!!!"  
  
I was getting mad so with all my might I swung. And pretty hard, too.  
  
Out of nowhere, Orca pulled out a large stick and blocked my hit.  
  
"Keep them coming."  
  
I began to build momentum, slashing and slashing, being blocked and blocked. I began getting the hang of it.  
  
"Now, add in a jump!"  
  
I jumped high and slashed downward.  
  
"Add spinning motion."  
  
I spun around, causing a cyclonic swipe of the sword to occur.  
  
Although Orca blocked all of my hits, I was definitely getting the hang of it.  
  
A final swipe, actually making contact with the sword master, drew a small spot of blood.  
  
Orca gasped. "I...I've never been hit before," he stumbled. "Never in my life..."  
  
I let out a small chuckle. "I guess I'm actually getting good."  
  
Orca's mouth cracked. "I guess so"  
  
I looked at him.  
  
"Ah!" he exclaimed, "yes! Link, you more than deserve that Hero's Sword. You may keep it!"  
  
"Really!" I shouted, "THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!"  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
"KEEP IT DOWN DOWN THERE!!!"  
  
"Thanks again," I whispered, "I'm off to save that girl."  
I ran out the door and made my way up to the path that led to the forest. A row of trees stopped me in my tracks.  
  
Great, I thought, now what do I do?  
  
I don't know what hit me. I just thought to use my sword.  
  
With all my might, I brought the sword up and smacked it up against the trees.  
  
Like magic, the fell down at the same time.  
  
Yes!  
  
I jumped over the fallen trees and followed the path up to the forest. I jumped over a rickety bridge, surprised that I hadn't even hesitated to do so. I felt so brave with that sword in my hand.  
  
I reached a dark doorway and walked through. I was finally in the forest!  
  
"Hello?" I called, "are you here, miss?"  
  
I looked up and saw the girl hanging by her clothes on a tree branch, completely unconscious.  
  
All of a sudden from through the trees a monstrous creature appeared. It was one of those creatures I'd heard about: A Bokoblin. The bluish colored goblin had a sharp knife as a tail. Its piggish appearance was extremely intimidating.  
  
The creature screeched loudly and leaped toward me.  
  
I quickly evaded the attack. It fell to the ground, but quickly leaped back up.  
  
SLASH, STAB, SWISH.  
  
I used the Hero's Sword to execute a quick succession of attacks on the Bokoblin. In a flash, it disappeared into an enveloping cloud of purple smoke.  
  
"I did it," I sighed, relieved.  
Once again looking up, I saw the girl. She began to stir. Her eyes eventually opened as she stirred some more.  
  
"Huh?" she mumbled.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
She completely came to and jumped down to the ground.  
  
"Thanks kid, for saving me."  
  
The blonde girl wore layer over layer of sleeveless clothing, also clad in a bandana and baggy pants.  
  
"You're welcome," I said, "But, who are you?"  
  
"The name's Tetra," the pointy-eared girl said said, "and you're..."  
  
"I'm Link," I told her.  
  
"Just for your information, I'm part of a band of..."  
  
"...pirates," finished a voice.  
  
"Gonzo!" cried Tetra.  
  
The pirate walked into the forest. "Ah, Miss Tetra," he said in a classic British pirate accent, "we were worried so! Did this boy save you?"  
  
Tetra nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Ah, thank you so much."  
  
"Sure," I said, "and, uh, what did you mean by 'we'."  
  
"He means the rest of the pirates," explained Tetra, "There's Senza, Nudge, Zuko, Niko and Mako. Some say hi."  
  
I trailed behind as the other two left the forest.  
We got to the bridge. And there, on the other side, was Aryll.  
  
"Hi Link!" she called.  
  
"Aryll! I thought I told you to stay..."  
  
"AAHHH!!!"  
  
My sister's scream rang through the air. The giant Helmarock swooped down at light speed, and swooped up Aryll in an instant.  
  
"ARYLL!!!"  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" she screamed again. "HELP ME, BROTHER!!!"  
  
I took a running leap and jumped off the bridge. I was grabbed by Tetra before I had jumped far.  
  
"Do you know how long that way is down?"  
  
Aryll's scream rang out once more as the giant bird carried her farther and farther away.  
  
I couldn't see my sister. She was too far away and my eyes were too cloudy anyway.  
  
She was gone. 


	4. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE  
  
We reached the bottom of the mountain. Noticing that I had become considerably morose, Tetra offered some words of consolation.  
  
"Look, Link, you'll get your sister back. Don't worry."  
  
I sniffled and nodded.  
  
Then, Quill, the postbird, flew down to where Tetra, Gonzo and I stood.  
  
"So," began Quill, "I assume you'll be taking young Link with you on your ship to find his sister, no?"  
  
A look of utter horror crossed Tetra's face. "This pathetic scallywag! I think not."  
  
"Must I remind you that that pathetic scallywag was the one who had saved you from those creatures up in that forest," said Quill. "That bird only got you because it's looking for pointy eared girls...LIKE YOU!"  
  
Tetra blushed. "I guess he saved me," replied Tetra, "but the pirate life is probably much too hard for him anyway."  
  
"I don't care, Tetra," I said, "I'll do anything to save Aryll."  
  
Tetra released a harrumph of a sigh. "Fine, but don't come whining to me if you get picked on by the others."  
  
"Thanks," I whispered to Quill as Gonzo and Tetra walked back to the boat.  
  
He winked before flying away.  
  
"Hey, kid," Tetra called back, "now'd be a good time to say bye, 'cause you won't be back for a while."  
  
I nodded. "Okay!"  
  
I ran back home and opened the door to Grandma's house. She stood there, her face turned away.  
  
"Um...Grandma..."  
  
"She's been kidnapped hasn't she," Grandma whispered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's up to you to save her," said Grandma, "you must be brave like the Hero of Time."  
  
"Yes, Grandma."  
  
"I'd hate to think of you going out there unprotected," Grandma said, "If you are going to be like the Hero of Time, you'll need this."  
  
Grandma handed me a shield decorated with some type of creature and the decoration of the Triforce.  
  
"Thank you Grandma," I said. I hugged my grandmother tight, knowing this could be the last time I saw her for a very long time.  
  
"I love you," she whispered into my ear, "be courageous like the Hero of Time."  
  
A lone, plaintive tear ran down my cheek. "I love you, too."  
  
I refused to look back as I ran out the door.  
  
I swam out a small ways into the ocean and walked into a small boat shop. I bought a few items from my buddy, Beedle, items I knew I'd need for my adventure, such as the Bait Bag, a Hyoi Pear, an some All-Purpose Bait. I had him stamp the Membership Card I had with him and headed out.  
  
"Good luck, Hero of Time," said Beedle. I looked back and smiled before I closed the door.  
  
"Tetra!" I called running toward the pirates who stood, waiting, on the beach, "I'm ready!"  
  
"Set the sails!" shouted Tetra.  
  
The next thing I knew I was waving to the populace of Outset Island as I set sail for adventure. I couldn't find Grandma in the mix. I knew she was tired and was at home. I blew a kiss to my house, knowing it would reach her safely through the breath of the wind.  
  
"Hey kid," I heard from a voice in the hold. "Come down here."  
  
"Huh?" I walked down to the hold and noticed a short bucktoothed pirate.  
  
"Hey, kid," said the pirate, Niko, "since you're finally a pirate and all, I think you should pass a tough test that all us pirates gotta pass."  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"Just step on that switch, said Niko, and a bunch of platforms will appear."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"You've gotta use those ropes hangin' from up there and swing from platform to platform until ya get to the other side."  
  
"Sounds easy..."  
  
"We'll see about that..."  
  
"Ahh!" I cried as I missed a platform for the ninth or tenth time and fell down below.  
  
"This is way too hard!" I shouted as I climbed the ladder back up to starting level.  
  
"You can do it."  
  
I decided to try again. I jumped on to the first rope and safely landed on the first platform. I finally reached the other side.  
  
"Yes!" I cheered, finally having made it to the other side. A treasure chest sat there waiting.  
  
Niko effortlessly swung to the other side and told me I could open the chest.  
  
"Let's keep this between you and me, though," advised Niko.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
I opened the chest. A green aura emitted and a I pulled out a monstrous looking purple bag.  
  
"What is it?" I asked Niko.  
  
"It's called the Spoils Bag," explained Niko, "you can use it to keep things you take from defeated enemies!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"LAND HO!" I heard, called from the upper level of the ship.  
  
"We're here!" I called running up the stairs.  
  
Tetra was there waiting for me.  
  
"I'm not even gonna ask what you were doing down there with Niko, kid," Tetra said. "We found out that your sister is being held up there in that place called the Forsaken Fortress."  
  
I gulped as I looked at the daunting looking fortress.  
  
"She's up in that small window," explained Tetra.  
  
"How are we gonna get there?" I asked.  
  
"This ship will get spotted by those searchlights if we all go," she replied, "so Gonzo and I came up with an idea on how you'll get over there.  
  
The next thing I knew, I was stuck in a barrel.  
  
"We're gonna catapult you over there," said Tetra.  
  
"WHAT!!!" I cried, "OH NO YOU'RE NOT!"  
  
"Watch us scallywag!"  
  
I struggled and struggled, but to no avail.  
  
"Get ready, Gonzo!" commanded Tetra.  
  
Three...two...one.  
  
AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
I felt like one of those kiddy cartoon characters as I slid down to the ground having smashed into the wall at top speed.  
  
I moaned and grumbled as I tried to stand up again. Looking up at the tall mass in front of me, I could tell that I had made it to the Forsaken Fortress.  
  
Rrrr...rrumbbblleee...  
  
I felt rumbling in my pocket and it became stronger as I pulled a green stone out of my pocket.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Hey, Link," the rock said.  
  
I gasped. "What's going on here!"  
  
"Shh!" shouted the rock, "do you want to give yourself away! It's me, Tetra."  
  
"Tetra?"  
  
"No, TETRA!" she sarcastically answered, "I'm glad this works. I slipped it into your pocket before we fired you over there."  
  
"Why?" I whispered.  
  
"I can see every move you make, I can hear you and you can obviously hear me," Tetra said, "When you're in trouble, I'll help you. Your sister is in the jail cell in the top tower of this fortress. Watch out for the searchlights, too. And DON'T forget to give my stone back, okay!"  
  
"All right, all right, I will!" I slipped the stone around my neck and walked up the first flight of stone stairs. A barren stretch of flat ground lay ahead of me, a large door on the other side. The only problem was that a searchlight danced around the entire ground.  
  
Oh great! I thought how am I gonna get through without getting spotted? I eyed a barrel to my left.  
  
* * *  
  
The barrel provided excellent cover as I snuck across the ground. I noticed a searchlight coming my way. I stopped moving as soon as it passed over my barrel.  
  
Phew, that was close!  
  
I continued as I crossed the field, collecting some Rupee money along the way.  
  
The door creaked loudly as I opened it and stepped into the next room.  
  
I could see a guard not too far in the distance. I found another barrel and got inside.  
  
Sneak, sneak, sneak. Slowly and silently I walked to the other side of the room, occasionally freezing so as to avoid his startling looks at the sounds he heard. I breathed heavily and continued when I was sure he had moved on  
  
Yes! I mentally cheered. I was finally at the other side.  
  
Suddenly, I felt movement under me and then a sharp pain, like a bite. I yelped and threw the barrel off of me, noticing a large rat scurrying away.  
  
"Huh?" grunted the pig-like guard.  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
"Hey!" it shouted, "You! Come with me."  
  
He was big, but I had enough faith to think I could take him out with my...my... HEY! My sword was missing.  
  
Oh! I thought I must've lost it in that catapult impact!  
  
I was in some deep trouble now.  
  
* * *  
  
The next thing I knew, I was in a small jail cell. Cold, dark and locked up-tight.  
  
My neck began to rumble.  
  
"Nice going!" cried Tetra, "you were supposed to keep quiet, scallywag!"  
  
"I tried!"  
  
"Whatever," snapped the spunky pirate, "Just look around in there for some sort of opening to crawl through. I'm out!"  
  
"I let the necklace fall back into its place as I searched for some sort of way to escape. I noticed a conspicuously placed pot on top of a bookshelf.  
  
I stood on the edge of a table in the cell and took a running jump from it. I grabbed the ledge of the bookshelf and pulled myself up.  
  
I used my sword to smash the pot that stood in my way, collecting a few Rupees in the process. A small hole was revealed and I decided to crawl through.  
  
The stinky, dank hole was cramping and uncomfortable, but my idea got me out of the jail and into another room.  
  
A treasure chest! Yes! The large box contained a map and a compass.  
  
"All right!" I cheered.  
  
All of a sudden, Niko's training kicked in. A lone rope hung steadily between two sides of a gap.  
  
I can do this, I told myself, confident, What would the Hero of Time do?  
  
I closed my eyes and took a running leap for the rope, grabbing on tight. I built up momentum to swing to the other side of the gap and continue.  
  
I was in a short hallway. One side of the hallway had a small balcony.  
  
After walking into the balcony, I noticed a ladder. I briskly shot up the steps and saw the source of the spotlight-a Bokoblin guard.  
  
I snuck around so that the spotlight was between him and me. It was time for action. I broke a pot, full of Boko sticks. Something had to make up for my sword.  
  
The ears of the Bokoblin perked up as I lunged at him with the stick.  
  
SMACK. SPASH! BOW!!  
  
The guard barely had a chance to attack back before I defeated it. Wisps of the purple smoke were present before the enemy disappeared.  
  
How hard it was to sneak past the rest of the guards! I was surprised about doing so, but I was proud once I had done so. Of course, the pride was short lived as I approached a wall with just a tiny strip of land sticking out of it, watery depths of doom far below.  
  
RRRUUUMMMBBBLLLEEE...  
  
"Hey, Link!"  
  
"Tetra?" I said picking up the stone.  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry about getting caught anymore and DON'T worry about falling. Just push you back against the wall and sidle across."  
  
"Good idea, thanks."  
  
"No problemo..."  
  
I knew that I was deathly afraid of having to sidle across there like that, but if I ever wanted to see Aryll again, I knew I'd have to.  
  
A slow sidle across the strip was sufficient at first. Things got a little shaky at the end.  
  
I swallowed loudly. A perfectly formed drop of perspiration trickled down my cheek and down to my chin. It dropped off and fell. Fell. Fell. It disappeared into the pitch blackness of the water.  
  
Respire, respire.  
  
I barely made it to the other side and lay on the ground when I did.  
  
I noticed a glint of light to my right. Ah! My sword!  
  
As I walked over to pick it up, a vicious looking Bokoblin leaped out from nowhere and stood in my way, knocking me down as well.  
  
The demon snarled and slobbered as I tried to regain uprightness.  
  
I stood up and leaped for my sword. The creature smacked me back before I could get so much as near my weapon.  
  
"Uh!" I grunted as I slid into the wall.  
  
Again, the Bokoblin leaped for me. I quickly moved to the side as it rammed into the wall behind me.  
  
I dove and picked up my sword.  
  
SMACK, SLASH, WHHHHOOOOOSSSHHHH!  
  
The monster disappeared in the purple cloud.  
  
I heard a small jingle as the huge door unlatched. I pushed it open and was greeted by a sea of light.  
  
There she was! Aryll was alive and inside a wooden jail cell with a rich looking and a poor and raggedy looking girl.  
  
"Aryll!"  
  
My little sister's eyes perked up.  
  
"Link? LINK, it's you! You came to save me!"  
  
"Don't worry Aryll, I'll get you..."  
  
My words were interrupted by a terrifying scream. I wasn't sure if it was from the girls or from the incredibly large and amazingly horrifying kidnapper bird behind me.  
  
I only spun around for a just second before I was snatched up by the bird and flown away.  
  
I struggled to free myself.  
  
"LINK!!!"  
  
The bird flew me to a small balcony where a shadowy creature stood, his identity veiled by the darkness.  
  
I gasped.  
  
I could only hear the heavy breathing of the daunting creature.  
  
"AHHH!!" I screamed after being tossed into the air, disappointed that I'd failed to get a glimpse of the monster's face.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
SPLASH!!!  
  
I fell into a sea of water, greeted by a talking boat. 


	6. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
"Hello, young Hero of Time," greeted the red boat.  
  
"What!" I shouted, rapidly gaining composure, "you talk?"  
  
"Well, what am I doing now?"  
  
"That's so cool!"  
  
"Yes. By the way, I am the King of Red Lions," the boat told me, "I am here to help you on your quest."  
  
The friendly boat was made of red wood with a monstrous carved face and yellow horns that could strike fear into anyone's heart.  
  
"Okay! So, do you sail?" I asked, anxious.  
  
"Well, that's where you come in."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You see," began the King of Red Lions, "the only way I can go anywhere is with my sail. You can find one on that island from a merchant named Zunari."  
  
"Okay!" I exclaimed excitedly, I'll be right back with it!"  
  
* * *  
  
I walked along the island called Windfall, greeted by bright shining faces, very reminiscent of my home back at Outset.  
  
I took a brief stroll through Windfall Island before remembering what I was here for.  
  
I came to a door and figured somebody could tell me where I could find Zunari.  
  
"Hello?" I called into the seemingly empty room, filled with bars, like a jail cell. "Anybody here?"  
  
"KOOLOO-LIMPAH!"  
  
"Wha...!!!!!"  
  
A little green man jumped out from behind the doors.  
  
"Tingle...Tingle...I am Tingle...Let me out of here!" Tingle sung in an annoying rhythm.  
  
"But...how?"  
  
"A switch-a, switch-a find a switch-a...let me outta here!"  
  
I looked around for a switch and discovered one behind some pots in the side of the room.  
  
SSWWWWIIIIIIPPEEE!!  
  
A brisk swipe of the sword was all that was necessary for me clear the pots, take their Rupees and stand on a switch.  
  
CCRRRRREEEEEEEEEECK!!  
  
The jail cell's door opened.  
  
"Thththththththaaaaaaaaannky you berry, berrrrrrrrrrrrrrry much!" cried Tingle. "Take, take Tingle Tuner."  
  
Tingle handed me an odd looking contraption. It looked like a green Game Boy Advance with an antenna sticking out from the top.  
  
"Uh...Thanks, Tingle...I guess," I stumbled, having no idea what to do with it  
  
"Yes...Yes...Tingle grateful," said Tingle, "Ah...camera get and use you, okay!"  
  
What camera?  
  
"Okay, and uh, one more thing, Tingle."  
  
The little green man turned around.  
  
"Where can I find Zunari, the merchant?"  
  
"Ah... store round corner!" shouted Tingle, "Yes!"  
  
The strange little man walked away.  
  
As I ran out the door, I noted in the corner of my eye a conspicuously placed box, the only item in Tingle's cell...  
  
* * *  
  
I followed Tingle's sketchy directions and came upon a parka clad man in a small outside shop with nothing around him, except a... SAIL!  
  
"Excuse me, sir," Grandma had always taught me how to be polite, "do you happen to be Zunari."  
  
"Jyah," said the man in a heavy sounding accent. "Vachoo be neddin to- de?"  
  
"I'd like to buy that sail, please."  
  
Zunari hopped up. "Oh, shvank you, shvank you varry mooch! Zunari's nedded coostomers far sooooooo long. Fanallee, ma beeuzniss as geddin stear- did."  
  
"How much is that sail?"  
  
"Ah, Zunari uzully charge van-undred-sexti Rrrrupees, but Zunari es zo appy, Zunari only charge cute coostomer etty!"  
  
"Eighty Ruppes?" I sighed as I checked my Rupee wallet and fished out the cost, left with just one Rupee to spare.  
  
I poured the jewlish currency on the merchant's table and he handed me the sail.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
I began running toward the boat and remembered that suspicious box in the cell of Tingle.  
  
* * *  
  
I never thought of myself as a very strong kid, but that adrenaline rush really kicked in as I pushed as hard as I could to move it out of the way. A small passage was revealed.  
  
I got on my hands and knees and began crawling through, collecting some of the Rupees I'd lost along the way. After a while, I stumbled upon a small room with a treasure chest. Yes!  
  
I slowly opened the chest. Green light shined on my face as I reached in and pulled out the camera Tingle told me about. I'd heard of it being called a Picto Box.  
  
"Cool camera," I mumbled to myself, "This must've been that camera Tingle told me about."  
  
I got on my hands and knees again and crawled through the maze of passages. I could hear the outside close by, but I wasn't sure whether to turn right or left at the junction I'd approached.  
  
Left.  
  
A squeaky giggle came from a naughty looking rat that stood in front of me. It held a bell that was attached to a string tight in its hand.  
  
"Hee...hee!"  
  
Pull!  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I fell, fell.  
  
Fell.  
  
Fell.  
  
Fell.  
  
Fell, fell, fell.  
  
Fell, fell, fell Fell, fell, fell Fell, fell, fell Fell, fell, fell Fell, fell, fell Fell, fell, fell Fell, fell, fell Fell, fell, fell Fell, fell, fell Fell, fell, fell Fell, fell, fell Fell, fell, fell Fell, fell, fell Fell, fell, fell Fell, fell, fell Fell, fell, fell Fell, fell, fell Fell, fell, fell Fell, fell, fell Fell, fell, fell Fell, fell, fell Fell, fell, fell Fell, fell, fell Fell, fell, fell Fell, fell, fell Fell, fell, fell Fell, fell, fell Fell, fell, fell Fell, fell, fell Fell, fell, fell Fell, fell, fell Fell, fell, fell Fell, fell, fell Fell, fell, fell Fell, fell, fell Fell, fell, fell Fell, fell, fell Fell, fell, fell Fell, fell, fell Fell, fell...  
  
SPLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I saw the light at the top of the ocean, as well as the King of Red Lions's underneath. I gasped for air as I swam to the surface. I coughed three times and cleared my eyes. The King of Red Lions towered over me.  
  
"Enough play," he snapped, "we need to sail for a place called Dragon Roost Island east of here."  
  
"Okay," I said, "I got the sail."  
  
"Well put it on me and let the adventure begin."  
  
I put it on him and the adventure began...again. 


	7. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX  
  
The cool breeze of the ocean tickled past my smiling face.  
  
"This is amazing!"  
  
The King of Red Lions laughed. "Haha, watch this!"  
  
I felt movement under me as the boat propelled itself into the air.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
The jump ended as we splashed back into the water. I wiped the water of my face and laughed.  
  
"That was great!"  
  
The boat smiled...I think.  
  
I could see a speck in the distance.  
  
"What's that?" I thought out loud. I pulled out Aryll's telescope and focused it on the speck. An island!  
  
"Red Lions," I shouted, "an island... over there!"  
  
"Oh, yes, yes, hush I know that," said the boat which, I had discovered.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, we arrived at the shore of the rocky island.  
  
"Welcome to Dragon Roost Island..."  
  
"Oops, I forgot," I said, "My name's Link."  
  
"Yes, Link," continued the King of Red Lions, "before you head out, I'd like to give you something that will greatly aid you on your quest."  
  
I noticed Red Lions drop a thin, silver baton onto the shore.  
  
"Wh...what's this?" I asked, picking it up.  
  
"It's called a Wind Waker," explained the boat, "using it, you can control the wind to make music and cause various things to happen."  
  
"Really? Like what"  
  
"Well," said the King of Red Lions, "slowly swing it up, then right then left."  
  
I held the Wind Waker high up above my head. Up, left, right.  
  
"Nothing happened, Red Lions."  
  
"No, no, no," the boat corrected, "it's up, left, right"  
  
Up, left right.  
  
WOOSH!  
  
My eyes followed the sound of the wind as it wooshed in another direction.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"That's a song called 'The Wind's Requiem.' "  
  
"What else can this thing do?" I asked.  
  
"You'll realize its power later," the King of Red Lions said, "Go on now, you've got much ahead of you."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Oh, and don't forget, you're here to collect the first of three pearls," said the boat, "You shall also understand their significance soon."  
  
I ran up the coast of Dragon Roost Island and through one of its many rocky caves. I reached the edge of a small cliff and noticed three stones, only one of which was intact. I examined the markings on the unbroken stone.  
  
"Maybe they're symbols that give instructions about the Wind Waker," I again thought out loud.  
  
I pulled out the Wind Waker and got ready to play before a frog-like creature riding on a green cloud whizzed my way.  
  
"Wha..."  
  
"Hello," said the cloud toad, "I am Zephos, the wind entity."  
  
I introduced myself to him and we began a conversation. He told me a little about himself and went on to give me a warning.  
  
"One more thing, Link," Zephos said, "beware of my brother Cyclos, who control cyclones. My wayward brother has lost his sense and is very cruel."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I shall be taking my leave now, good luck."  
  
"Bye!" I called as he sailed away.  
  
I turned around and noticed a huge boulder standing in the way of the only alternate route.  
  
Now what do I do?  
  
My eyes, oh those sly little things, wandered aimlessly and targeted a Bomb Flower. I'd heard much about these things. As my grandma told me, my dad used them very often. I didn't really like Grandma to talk about my parents. Ever since they were killed when I was seven and Aryll was only a newborn, I didn't like to think about them at all. But I couldn't help thinking of my amazing dad as I picked up the hissing plant and threw its bomb at the rock.  
  
BOOOOM!!!  
  
A large cracking sound filled my ears as the huge boulder shattered.  
  
A revealed door led to a small village. I slowly opened the door and walked through, noticing another loud noise, like a roar, emit from above my head.  
  
A whole bunch of bird-like creatures filled the room. They sort of looked like humans with fake bird beaks stuck on, but they were the Real McCoy.  
  
"Yes!" I heard a cry. One of the bird people flew down from a level up from where I stood.  
  
"You must be Link, am I correct?" the bird man said in a deep voice.  
  
I swallowed hard. "Yes sir."  
  
"I've heard much about you," he said, "I am the chieftain of the Rito people."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
The Rito chieftain brought his tone down to a soft whisper. "I knew we just met, but I'd like to ask of your help."  
  
"Mmhmm..."  
  
"You are such a brave young man and I think that your bravery could be very contagious," said the chieftain, "I'd like to ask you to talk to my son in that room over there."  
  
"Why?" I asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"You see, there is a dragon at the top of the cavern, Valoo, I'm sure you've heard him ranting and raving."  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember hearing a noise," I recalled.  
  
"Yes, well that dragon used to be so friendly, but now it has become horridly furious, ill-tempered and unpredictable."  
  
I kept listening intently.  
  
"In Rito tradition, when a young one makes the transition into manhood, he must go and get a scale from Valoo. But now, my son Komali has become extremely scared and puts himself down, saying he can't do it. It's far past his time to get his scale."  
  
The chieftain reached behind his back and handed me a postal bag.  
  
"Here," said the Rito, "please take the letter in this bag to my son. Maybe it'll make him feel somewhat better."  
  
I nodded and smiled. Turning around I followed the chieftain's finger point toward the kid's room.  
  
I reached the door and pushed it open. Samurai  
  
"Hello?"  
  
I heard a small gasp from the young prince as I entered the room.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
Prince Komali looked at me. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name's Link," I responded, "I came to give you this letter from your father."  
  
I took the letter from the Delivery Bag.  
  
"Here."  
  
The young prince's eyes danced along the words of the paper.  
  
"Easy for him to say," said Prince Komali, dropping the letter to the ground. "Telling me to be brave and to be strong. He doesn't hafta go up to a big, mean dragon."  
  
"You've got to be strong," I explained, "I had to leave my home and go on a quest to save my little sister and stop evil forces. How's that for scary?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Well, Prince Komali, I'll let you think about it, but remember, your dad only wants the very best for you. Just be brave."  
  
I figured that I'd let the words sink in as I left the room. I eyed the young prince as I left the room, his glossy eyes stuck on the large, orange pearl he held tight in his grasp.  
  
I ran out a door of the small indoor village, not realizing that I exited through a different door than that I'd come through.  
  
My eyes were blinded by the slew of debris that bombarded them. I tried to shield my eyes from the wind. Cough, cough...  
  
I saw something red. Not sure what it was I unshielded my eyes for a while and noticed a girl, probably about my age, just as disgruntled by the wind as I was.  
  
She blew backwards, right into me. I caught her and we both were blown against the wall. The wind howled violently.  
  
"Thank you!" screamed the girl, competing for my ears as were the howls of the wind. "Do you think you could give me a lift?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Just throw me up to that ledge and...!...and I'll get up there!" screamed the Rito girl, "Just make sure the wind is behind my back!"  
  
A picked her up and put her on my shoulders. The light-as-a-feather girl held on to me tight as I faced her destination and waited until I felt the wind pelt my back.  
  
"UUUUHH!!!" I threw the girl off my shoulders, unsure of how she was going to reach the height.  
  
Almost like magic, the young Rito girl sprouted a small set of wings as she flew up to the ledge.  
  
"THANKS!" she called down, "NOW, CATCH THIS, FILL IT WITH WATER, WATER A BOMB FLOWER AND THROW IT AT THAT ROCK. THEN, SWIM ACROSS THE FLOOD."  
  
A lot of directions...but if I could get this far, I could do that. She threw down a bottle. I clutched it tight in my hands and ran to the small pool of water nearby. Scoop! I corked the top back on to the bottle and climbed a ladder near my entrance and watered one of three severely withered Bomb Flowers. Ploop. The Flower turned back into its normal color.  
  
"NOW THROW IT AT THAT LARGE ROCK!"  
  
Sly one and sly two eyed the huge boulder as my hands reacted just before the Bomb exploded, scoring a direct hit on the rock.  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
The rock disappeared to reveal a small water spout.  
  
"NOW WHAT?!" I shouted across the wind.  
  
Before the Rito girl could answer, the spout exPLOded into a pool of water, flooding the path gap between the girl and me.  
  
"SWIM OVER HERE!" she called.  
  
I did an impressive dive into the water and swam through it at full speed. But hey, no one said it would be that hard to swim against the wind.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSWWWWWWWOOOOOSSSH.........  
  
The wind slowly subsided as I reached the other side.  
  
"Thank you so much," said the girl in a normal volume voice.  
  
"Sure...by the way, I'm Link."  
  
"Medli's the name," Medli said, shaking my hand, pleased to meet you. I've got to go now, but I'm sure we'll be meeting each other again soon."  
  
Medli flew off to a place I couldn't see.  
  
I turned around to a pool of lava. Of course my eyes picked up a hole in a suspicious idol...the same circumference of a bomb...  
  
I tossed a nearby Bomb Flower into the idol.  
  
BANG!  
  
The idol fell, leaving a path for me to cross the lava.  
  
A couple of quick hops got me across the lava pool and to a door on the other side.  
  
I entered Dragon Roost Cavern. 


	8. Chapter Seven

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Heat. Boy, was it hot. That was the first thing I noticed about the piping hot cavern. I couldn't see any lava around me, but I knew that it was there, deep in the heart of the cavern.  
  
I looked at the pile of blocks that stood in my way. I bet a door's back there, I thought.  
  
Grabbing hold onto one of the middle blocks, I pulled the obstruction completely out of my way. The other blocks that rested on top of it fell down to the ground. A couple more blocks. PUUUUSH! And then I saw it, a hole, the perfect size to crawl through. I got on my hands and knees and began to crawl through.  
  
I came out to another creepy room. I could hear grunts and noises, finally spotting the two Bokoblins that made them. I gulped. I'd never taken on two at a time before! Yikes!  
  
The second creature eyed me.  
  
"KRRAGHH!!" snorted the demon, notifying its other friend of my uninvited presence.  
  
Be brave...like the Hero of Time...  
  
"YAAAA!!" I cried as I jumped and smacked my sword to the ground. One of the Bokoblins jumped on my back and scratched my back. I yelped in pain and smacked the sword against him making him fly into the wall. A few quick slashes and a finishing jump-slash move was all that was needed to take care of the baddie.  
  
I turned around to the other attacking creature.  
  
SMACK. SWISH, FWWHIP.  
  
The creature was eaten by the purple smoke as I continued on.  
  
I went to the next door, but it refused to open. My eyes, of course, noticed an unlit torch, compared to three others that were lit. Very suspicious. I grabbed a trusty Boko stick from nearby and used the fire blazing on the third torch to light the unlit torch.  
  
As if it were exactly on cue, the door opened, revealing a short passageway, as well as the core of Dragon Roost Cavern-the volcano.  
  
Boiling spurts of lava shot up from the pool of flames below. I could hear a screech from deeper in the heart of the cavern.  
  
I used a Bomb Flower to blow up a large rock I encountered on the other side of a bridge I crossed. A loud boom crushed the daunting-seeming boulders. A door was revealed and I walked through.  
  
My adventure through Dragon Roost was amazing. Making deals with rats, solving block puzzles, fighting off birds for their keys, spinning like a hurricane to drop a balance platform, battling with Keese, using water jugs to make lava paths and ride them up to the top levels of the cavern, being frightened by pot-hiding Bokoblins...all just part of a day's work in Dragon Roost Cavern.  
  
I finally got to a door that led to some fresh air outside. I let the air flow into my lungs.  
  
"HELP!!" I heard a small voice yell from a few levels up from where I was. I ran up the side of the volcano, sidling across a wall to run up the rest of the way to almost the top of the dungeon.  
  
"Medli?" I called, almost unable to hear myself over the roar of the dragon, Valoo, who was right above me.  
  
The girl was locked up in a cage, heavily guarded by two Moblins and a Bokoblin. The creatures moved in to attack.  
  
The next thing I knew, I was scratched and a little bit shaken, but all three of the monsters were gone. Three monsters! I thought I was getting' purdy durn goood.  
  
I ran to Medli's cell and opened the door.  
  
"Link, Link," said Medli, "thank you so much!"  
  
I blushed as she gave me a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"You're welcome," I said, not at all being able to contain my face- spreading smile.  
  
"I'd like to give you this, Link," she said, handing me an item. A metal clutching device, hooked on to one side of a thick rope, was what Medli called a Grappling Hook.  
  
"Thanks, Medli!"  
  
"You can use it to get up to high places!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well, I need to go check on Prince Komali, now," said Medli, "Good luck."  
  
I ran back down the winding path and used Medli's Grappling Hook to swing myself across various platforms, eventually reaching a locked door on the other end. I got out my Big Key and stuck it into the door. The door swung open and I walked inside.  
  
All that was in the room was a pool of lava, a large one.  
  
"Hello?" I called.  
  
RrrRrRrRrRrRrUuummmBBBBBBbbLLleeE...  
  
I fell to the ground from the great shaking that emitted from the lava pool itself.  
  
BOOOSSSHH!!  
  
A giant bug like crature shot up from beneath the flames. The fiery scorpion monster was Queen Gohma. I'd heard about her many times before.  
  
The intimidating monster screeched a blew a stream of fire from its mouth. My sly eyes looked and noticed...what was that? A tail...  
  
The battle began. I began running around the outside edge of the pool, the blasts of fire the boss shot at me HOT on my tail.  
  
The queen, obviously enraged that she'd failed to burn me to a crisp, struck one of her giant claws in front of me. I gasped and turned around the other way, only to be greeted by another quick claw slam.  
  
The queen brought her face to me and roared. I tried to attack her blue and purple eye with my sword, but before I could do anything, she brought the pincers on her head together, gripping me in her sharp grasp.  
  
I struggled to get free, trying to reach my sword, but I couldn't. The queen brought me up with her pincers and slammed me back down into the ground, hard. I struggled to pick myself up from the ground, feeling weak from the slam.  
  
I finally came up with an idea. I eyed that tail at the top of the room and reached for my Grappling Hook. With some great aim, a strong throw and a little bit of luck, I was able to latch the hook onto the tail in the ceiling. I gave the rope a reassuring tug before I swung past the queen and landed on the other side of the lava pool.  
  
I heard a grunting noise at the top of the room before the ceiling came in and crashed over Queen Gohma's head, cracking the protective shell around her.  
  
The enraged creature shot another hot blast of fire at me, which I just barely dodged with a roll attack.  
  
Aim, throw, latch, swing.  
  
Again the cave crumbled in and hit Gohma, causing her shell to crack a little more.  
  
Almost there, I thought.  
  
The vile queen slammed the debris back into the ceiling where the tail was. I finally realized it...that was Valoo. No wonder he'd been so infuriated, Gohma had been hurting its tail. This fact enraged me, and I became determined to seek revenge on the queen.  
  
I threw the hook with all my might, being careful not to tug to hard on Valoo's tail as I swung across and let the rocks fall on the queen.  
  
All of a sudden the shell cracked once more and fell off, dissolving in the lava.  
  
Gohma let out a bloodcurdling scream and went on a violent rampage with fire, claws and...phew...bad breath.  
  
Again, Gohma slammed her claws down into the ground leaving no escape for me. Despite my feeling of weakness and tiredness, I back flipped away from her head claw grip and moved in with my sword leaving no mercy for the daunting eye.  
  
SLASH, STAB, SMACK, SMAAAAASH!!!  
  
The queen screeched louder than I'd ever heard as she began deteriorating, her body shriveling up into a gruesome cloud of purple smoke. Poof! She was gone.  
  
I couldn't help but jump up and down and celebrate the hard-earned victory.  
  
A seal covered over the lava pool leaving me a safe path to cross to reach a red heart-shaped container. I touched it and it zipped into me, leaving me feel invigorated and healthy, better than I'd ever felt before.  
  
A sparkling ray of light poured into the middle of the room and I stepped into it. I was transported to the outside again, where Medli, Prince Komali and the King of Red Lions waited. Oh, and so were the entire village of the Ritos, cheering my name.  
  
I smiled.  
  
Prince Komali looked at me with a piercing smile. "Thank you so much for your help," he said, sounding older and more mature already. "You, Link gave me the courage to become a man, like you."  
  
I blushed and brought up my arm and rubbed the back of my neck with my hand, feeling quite embarrassed.  
  
"You've also restored happiness to the people," said Medli, pointed to the village, still chanting my name.  
  
"Thank you again," said the prince, "I'd also like you to have this pearl...as a token of our great appreciation."  
  
He handed me an orange pearl. "It's called Din's Pearl," said the prince, "My grandma gave it to me and I think that it'll be of better use to you during your adventure!"  
  
I thanked the prince and bowed to the Ritos, leaping on the boat.  
  
"Bye!" I called, waving to the Rito people, the chieftain, Prince Komali, the island, the now peaceful Valoo...  
  
...And Medli. 


	9. Chapter Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
I was awakened by the putrid smell of...fish. I slowly opened my eyes, realizing how uncomfortable the floor of the boat had been.  
  
About the fish...  
  
"Oy there, small fry!" I heard a voice say.  
  
I spun around to see a fish, an ugly, blue fish that was talking to me! I'd gotten pretty use to odd things talking to me, so I responded with a casual yes.  
  
"I'm Fishman, and, small fry..."  
  
"My name's Link."  
  
"Yeah, well anyways small fry, I'm here to fill out your Sea Chart and give you some helpful information about this island."  
  
"Sea Chart?"  
  
"Oh!" cried the King of Red Lions, "how could I have forgotten!"  
  
Out of seemingly nowhere, a chart appeared on the floor of my boat.  
  
"Now open it up," demanded Fishman, "and make it snappy!!"  
  
I opened it up and as soon as I did, the fish jumped toward it and slightly ejected a paintbrush from inside his mouth. A quick dab of and swish of the brush was all he needed to fill in a small sector of my Sea Chart, complete with pictures and information.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"No problem, small fry," said Fishman, "next time you wants some more Sea Chart info, just toss some of that delicious bait you got there into the water. You know, I can't be fighting evil on any empty stomach."  
  
I laughed as the fish swam away.  
  
Time passed from early morning, to day, to night. The King of Red Lions reached the place Fishman had marked on my Sea Chart, Forest Haven.  
  
"Link," said the King of Red Lions, "we're finally here. Don't forget that you're here to locate the second pearl, Nayru's Pearl."  
  
"I know," I replied.  
  
"And, Link... be careful."  
  
I couldn't even begin to contain my grin. "I will."  
  
I ran off into Forest Haven, following the calming sound of a stream that was very close by.  
  
Of, course my eyes caught sight of a small g purple plant, conspicuously positioned on the ground.  
  
I approached it until suddenly, BOOM, the plant shot out from the ground, turning into a monster at least double my size-a Boko Baba!  
  
The creature shrieked in rage and lunged forward to bite me. I retaliated with a well executed Parry Attack in which I flipped forward, over the Boko Baba, and landed on its other side, finishing with a strong slash of the sword.  
  
The monster disappeared in the purple smoke cloud.  
  
I continued my journey to toward the sound of the stream and finally came upon the flowing beaut.  
  
I got out my Grappling Hook. There was no way I could cross that raging pool of fury (well, hey, it sounded like a stream) without it.  
  
Swing, swing, whiiiish!  
  
The rope wrapped around an extended root over the river. I gave it a firm tug before I swung across, barely skimming the water as I went.  
  
I jumped on another patch of grass on the other side and landed with a pretty graceful fall if I do say so myself.  
  
I ran through an open passage.  
  
* * *  
  
A tree. An enormous tree stood tall in the middle of the small forest.  
  
The faced tree was moaning and groaning and I could see why. At least fifteen, no, at least twenty Chu Chus were all over him, the slimy creatures, obviously causing him much grief and distress.  
  
I was determined help. I had to get all of those pesky creatures off the tree, and fast!  
  
I had an idea.  
  
I ran toward the tree with all of my might and right before I reached the tree, I did a somersault roll attack right into the tree's base. At that moment, the legion of Chu Chus fell down to the ground. The creatures lunged toward me, trying to splash me with their toxic sludge bodies.  
  
Their attacks were futile as I escaped the melee unscathed, and they, well, didn't...  
  
"Thank you!" said the large tree and a deep, booming voice, "ah yes, thank you very much."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Who are you, child?"  
  
"My name is Link."  
  
The humungous tree gasped, "Hero of Time. You are finally here!"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"This is so wonderful!" cried the tree. At that time, the tree said something in another language-Hylian. Boy, was that a hard language to learn in school! I could pick out the main gist of what he was saying. Something about Koroks and coming to see the Time Hero...Hero of Time.  
  
I could sense some sort of presence, and my eyes confirmed that sense as I noticed a small head pop out from the thick blades of grass. Another face, then another. All of a sudden, I was surrounded by these tiny, cute little people. Their bodies had designs similar to that of wood and had faces of leaf.  
  
"Yes, Great Deku Tree?" said one of the Korok cuties.  
  
"Hero of Time?" said one of the Koroks, "Wow, it's you! You're just in time to see our ceremony!"  
  
"Ceremony?"  
  
"Yes! Our annual ceremony for the forest celebration," cried another Korok, "but we can't begin without Makar!"  
  
"Who's Makar?" I asked.  
  
Yet another Korok piped up. "Makar is our star instrumentalist. And he's gotten lost!"  
  
"That stubborn Makar," said the Great Deku Tree, "he has been repeatedly been told NOT to leave Forest Haven and go to the Forbidden Woods, but he won't listen."  
  
"Please, Great Hero of Time," pleaded a Korok, "please find our Makar."  
  
"And if he does, maybe we can give him that fancy pearl you have, oh Deku Tree!"  
  
"Nayru's Pearl?" asked the Deku Tree.  
  
My eyes suddenly perked up. "Yes! I'll do anything for that pearl."  
  
"Then a deal you have."  
  
"Thank you so much, oh Great Hero of Time!"  
  
I turned to leave the haven before the Deku Tree told me to wait.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The entrance to where our Makar has gone is much to far away for you to reach" said the Deku Tree.  
  
A leaf popped out from the top of the Great Deku Tree and slowly floated to the bottom.  
  
"Take this," said the Great Deku Tree, "you can use it to blow away some enemies as well as float across long distances!"  
  
"Mahait bou to," I replied, trying my best to utilize my Hylian.  
  
The tree chuckled. "You're welcome."  
  
I turned around once again and headed out to find Makar.  
  
* * *  
  
It took a while but I finally discovered the entrance to the Forbidden Woods. I knew I had to jump to the other side with the Deku Leaf. I looked down, over the edge of the cliff. The raging water below didn't seem to promising and neither did the gusting updraft, but I had to get to Makar.  
  
I took about eight or nine steps back and took a running jump. I whipped out the Deku Leaf and began to glide. I noticed the entrance to the Forbidden Woods getting higher and higher away from me.  
  
Oh no, I thought. I wouldn't make it!  
  
Of course, my sly eyes locked onto that updraft and I quickly came up with an idea.  
  
I leaned as much as I could in the direction of the updraft. The wind ruffled my blond hair as the wind blew up my parachute, giving me the necessary elevation to land on the other platform where the Forbidden Woods lay, waiting.  
  
I entered. 


	10. Chapter Nine

CHAPTER NINE  
  
Green. I simply saw a sea of green everywhere around me. My ears picked up a familiar sound-Chu Chus!  
  
I reached for my sword and pulled it out. I decided to get fancy in taking them out by using a whirling spin attack.  
  
WHOOSH!! Heh, heh. Simple, but effective.  
  
I approached a small door completely enveloped in vines. I slashed them with my sword, but as soon as they fell to the ground, twice as many sprouted back to replace them.  
  
I muttered some things under my breath that Grandma wouldn't have been so fond of before I went into a mad frenzy of slashing the door, but to no avail.  
  
And then, whoop, an...eye popped out from the center of the door. I jumped back from the startle.  
  
"Hello?" I asked, "is anybody there?"  
  
The deep blue eye shut and opened again.  
  
It was a while before I realized that that eye wasn't real at all. I slashed it with my sword the next time it opened, but to no avail.  
  
Finally, I solved the puzzle by chucking a huge, nearby nut right into the opened eye. The vines all fell to the ground and the door opened.  
  
I jumped up and down. "Yes!"  
  
As I continued into the lush forest, I felt something sharp prick me in the back.  
  
"Ouch!" I exclaimed, wiping the spot with the back of my hand.  
  
Prick.  
  
"Oww!"  
  
Prick, pri...prick, prick... pri...pick, PRICK!  
  
"OWW!!" I yelped, feeling it to be much harder to walk.  
  
Then I finally realized what was going on. A bunch these little spiny creatures called Morths were attaching themselves to me.  
  
The stupid things were so heavy that I struggled just to walk. I finally got the idea to do a sword spin. The move flung the Morths off me with ease.  
  
The journey through the Forbidden Woods was getting really treacherous, and I could find no sign of Makar.  
  
I sighed. I can't give up! I told myself. I gotta keep going!  
  
The dazing dance of fireflies and bits of magic floating around me began to make me sleepy. I...shut my...eyes and...went to...to sleep...  
  
* * *  
  
I awoke solely from the sense that someone, or something, was nearby. My eyes slowly opened .  
  
Buzzzzz...  
  
What was that? A giant wasp? The buzzing began to get louder and louder as it got closer and closer. I opened my eyes completely.  
  
I leaped up in shock at the sight of two large Mothulas, flying creatures that looked like monstrous moth bugs.  
  
The first Mothula dove toward me from behind. I wasn't quick enough to dodge out of its way, so it smashed me into the ground with incredible force.  
  
I groaned as I stood up from the attack, only to be smacked from behind by the second one.  
  
"UUHHH!" I exclaimed, having been pelted into the nearest wall.  
  
I couldn't see straight, and barely got onto my feet, moaning from the pain of the attacks. I could hear another one coming my way, and, despite my weakness, I reached for my sword. I pulled it out just in time as the first Mothula flew right into the sharp sword, impaling itself. I spun around the the second attacking Mothula and held out my shield. I banged its head hard on the sturdy defense tool. Dazed the monster was as I used my sword to slash it until it was no more. The two Mothulas disappeared in the purple cloud.  
  
The second the smoke dissipated, a light poured into the middle of the forest, revealing a treasure chest. I cautiously approached the chest. My curiosity won my inner battle and so I opened it.  
  
I leaned into the chest and pulled out-a boomerang!  
  
The yellow weapon was simple and small. I ran my palm across one of the bladed edges. Sharp.  
  
The next puzzle was: how do I get out of this room? I decided to get a better look by climbing to the top of a platform in the middle of the room.  
  
I took out the lone Chu Chu at the top of the platform and scanned across the room. Five interestingly placed crystals lined the outer rim of the room, each emitting a light that joined together to form a shield at the exit. If only I could break the crystals I could... Hey! My boomerang!  
  
I'd had plenty of aiming practice with my Grappling Hook, I had a feeling I could aim my boomerang, so that I could destroy all five crystals at one. What the heck? I thought, what could it hurt?  
  
It only took a couple tries, well maybe along the lines of twenty or so, but I finally released my boomerang at just the right position.  
  
V,V,V,V,V.  
  
Each crystal broke, releasing the shield on the door. I whipped out my Deku Leaf and glided across the forest room into the new door.  
  
I battled two more Wingless Mothulas with relative ease, before I continued into the next room where a boss awaited.  
  
* * *  
  
A large, beautiful flower lay spread out on the floor of the room. A little voice caught my attention. A cute, little creature that looked like one of those Koroks, stood in the middle of the flower.  
  
"You must have been sent by the Great Deku Tree," said the Korok, "please- help me out of here!"  
  
I walked toward the Korok, but all of a sudden, the beautiful flower began to move. And rumble. And quake. I fell down to the ground, having lost my balance. The Korok screamed as the flower rose and enveloped the tiny creature. It swallowed him!  
  
Vines shot out from the sides of the plant and it used them to pull itself to the top. I'd seen this thing in a book somewhere! I think they called it- Kalle Demos. I knew it wasn't up to good. It was time for me to put it to rest.  
  
I had to get into its core, I figured out. But how? Thoughts raced through my head, but before any more could, vines shot out of the ground, making me fall hard to the ground. I used my shield to fend off the vines and got an idea.  
  
I got out my boomerang and used it multiple times to cut the vines holding up the plant to the ceiling.  
  
The plant crashed down and its core opened up. I ran inside and slashed the little plantling in the core until I heard an ominous rumble. Oh no! The plant was closing up again! I tried to climb up its sides to escape, but my efforts proved futile as Kalle Demos closed itself. Then, SPPOOOOOWSH! It spat me back out.  
  
I leaped up from the ground and reached for my boomerang. But, wait? Where was it?  
  
I searched around like mad, trying to locate my lost weapon. And then, I saw it... on the other side of the room! How could I get to it?  
  
I decided to run for it. I charged ahead at full speed, right under the wicked plant monster. I was just about to get to it before Kalle Demos released vines from under the ground. I was taken aback in surprise, but decided to take care of them with my sword.  
  
SLASH! SLASH! WHISH!!!  
  
My boomerang lay on the floor waiting for me to pick it up. I grabbed it and spun around, hitting all the vines of the monster to make it fall down.  
  
The weak wines broke, and Kalle Demos fell to the floor with a thud. I ran in, angry, and made a running jump with my sword, stabbing the inanimate plantling in the core of the beast.  
  
A strong gust of wind blew out from all sides. Kalle Demos began to shrivel, curl. It wasn't but ten seconds before I rejoiced over the fact that I had defeated it.  
  
Silence.  
  
And, then from who knows where came the little Korok.  
  
It wasn't until that point that I finally put two and two together. It was Makar. I'd rescued him.  
  
Makar waddled up to me. "Thank you so much for saving my life!"  
  
I smiled. "You're welcome!"  
  
"The others are probably so angry at me. It's hust about time to begin our festival of thanks to the forest and I'm not there to play," Makar said, with a tinge of sadness in his voice.  
  
"Well," I began, noticing the fiddle-like instrument behind his back, "you can play right now. At least you can say that you didn't completely blow it off."  
  
"That's a great idea!"  
  
I could feel the little Korok pour his heart into his playing. Every stroke, so carefully crafted. He knew what he was doing. That tune, it was so familiar...  
  
I eventually became unsure as to whether Makar was playing twice as loud or if someone else had joined him.  
  
My thoughts were confirmed as I spotted another Korok playing away on her instrument.  
  
Then another.  
  
And another.  
  
The next thing I knew, all of the Koroks had joined Makar and me and were playing. I gasped. I saw the Deku Tree. How did it get over here...?  
  
The sounds of the instruments combined beautifully, guiding the fireflies in their staggering promenade. I couldn't help but join in the orchestration with the Wind Waker. Conducting the familiar tune as we went along. What a sight we were to see.  
  
Then I remembered-I needed Nayru's Pearl. I turned to the Deku Tree, but before I could say a word, he nodded with a reassuring grin spread across his face.  
  
"Mahait bou to," mouthed the Great Deku Tree.  
  
"You're welcome," I mouthed back.  
  
The small pearl rolled to my feet and I snuck out a back exit, not wanting to disturb the Koroks' ceremony. I grasped Nayru's Pearl and held it close.  
  
As I left, the melody of the Koroks drifted out behind me and was lost not far from my path.  
  
[pic] 


	11. Chapter Ten

CHAPTER TEN  
  
"I had such an amazing time there, Red Lions!" I exclaimed, the boat probably very sick of me blabbing on and on about what happened.  
  
"Wonderful!" he said, a hint of weariness in his voice.  
  
"And then that little Korok, Makar,..."  
  
"You do know where we are going, do you not?" asked the King of Red Lions, obviously trying to change the subject.  
  
"Uh...no, not really."  
  
"I know where the last pearl is located, and this time I promise it won't be as difficult to get."  
  
"Oh yeah! Faore's Pearl!" I said, "So, where is it?"  
  
"On the island upon which you were born."  
  
My eyes beamed-I could feel it.  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Yes," Red Lions replied, "Outset Island."  
  
"All right!" I shouted, jumping up and down.  
  
"Oww...stop that," demanded the grumpy boat.  
  
I sat down giggling to myself.  
  
* * *  
  
We'd sailed for hours, until suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw...Tetra's pirate ship.  
  
"Hey look, Red Lions," I said, pointing to the humongous ship, "It's Tetra and the pirates!"  
  
I got out Aryll's telescope and peered that way.  
  
"It looks like they're up to no good," I said.  
  
"How surprising..."  
  
"Let's follow them!"  
  
"But Link, we must locate the next pearl!"  
  
"Come on, Red Lions," I whined, "a little detour won't kill us!"  
  
"Fine, but very fast we must be, for time is running out!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah."  
  
I heard the King of Red Lions sigh before we continued, following Tetra and the pirates.  
  
* * *  
We followed the troublemakers to Windfall Island; I hadn't been there in a long time.  
  
"See what they're up to, Link," said the King of Red Lions, "You must be quick, for we must find the next pearl."  
  
"I will."  
  
I got out of the boat and swam to the shore of the island village. As oppose to the normal, bustling state of Windfall, only the sound of chirping crickets could be heard.  
  
I sighed and began looking for signs of the pirate. Then, behind a dark corner, I saw an eerily familiar looking girl clad in dirty rags.  
  
"Excuse me," I said, "have you seen a large ship around here with pirates on it," laughing to myself at my stupid sounding question.  
  
The girl looked at me. "Get out of here!"  
  
I was mildly taken aback at her abrupt rudeness. "Sorry."  
  
I continued walking into town, but before I had gotten too many paces away, the girl turned and ran in the opposite direction.  
  
She didn't look to be up to too good. I decided to run after her.  
  
Quietly I crept, making sure that she didn't hear me. Suddenly, she stopped.  
  
Uh-oh, I thought, I better hide!  
  
I leapt into a nearby bush, just barely dodging her line of eyesight.  
  
"Who's there?" she loudly whispered.  
  
I had to think fast. I cleared my throat. "Meow..." I called, doing my best to sound identical to a cat.  
  
I heard the girl sigh, turn around and begin running again. I got out of the bush and began pursuing her again. Once more, she stopped, turned around and made sure that nobody was around. Luckily, I hid behind a tree just in time. The cat and mouse detective game continued until I could no longer see the girl, but I could hear her moaning and groaning as if she were struggling with something.  
  
I peered around the corner I hid behind and saw what she was trying to do-open a safe!  
  
I snuck up behind her and grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around to face me.  
  
"Ah!" she shouted, struggling to get free of my grasp.  
  
"What are you doing?" I demanded.  
  
"None of your business!" she said, "who are you?"  
  
It was then that I recognized her-it was a rich girl named Mila who lived on Windfall Island, who had been trapped in that cell with my sister! But what was with her ratty clothes.  
  
"I'm an ally of justice!"  
  
"Wha...!" cried Mila, "okay, but please don't tell the police. I'll spill everything if you'll just listen!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Well not too long ago, I was kidnapped and taken to the Forsaken Fortress. My dad spent every Rupee he had to get me back. We'd been the richest people on this whole island," lamented the girl who must have been about my age, "We were devastated, my dad lost his work and now I have to work for a scoundrel's pay for that rat, Zunari. And worse yet, that formerly filthy, poor girl Maggie is now filthy RICH!"  
  
I nodded, urging her to continue her story.  
  
"Well, I really need money to support my dad and myself, so I came to steal this."  
  
The girl twisted in the combination to the safe and opened it up, taking out a bottle inside.  
  
"You really should knock this off," I advised, "just follow you heart, and things will come out okay."  
  
Mila peered into my eyes and I gazed back into hers and we both started laughing at how corny that was.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"Link."  
  
"Thanks for coming to save me from trouble." She began to run off, but turned around, tossing me the bottle. "Twice."  
  
She did remember me!  
  
Her figure disappeared in the darkness and I grinned, all of a sudden remembering what I had come for.  
  
I went back to the edge of the island and decided to keep on my search for Tetra.  
  
As I walked, I heard...something from a tiny shop on the island's edge. Wasn't that the Bomb Shop?  
  
"Let me go," was I thought I deciphered from inside the shop. It was time for me to check out what was going on.  
  
I tried to open the door. Locked. I knocked. "Let me in!"  
  
"Umm...cough...cough...we're closed at the uh...moment. Please come later!"  
  
I smirked. Niko couldn't fool me for a second. I had to find another way in there. I looked around the side of the store and spotted a piece of land, only accessible by a thin strip of land. Ah, how familiar. This reminded me of the Forsaken Fortress and how I had to sidle to get to the other side of a thin strip. Here I went!  
  
I pushed myself against the wall and began to sidle, sidling all the way to the other side. I reached it and snuck behind the wall. The muffled noise became louder and louder; I had to find a way in...  
  
Then, I came up with an idea. I gave the weeds that grew up the back wall a firm tug.  
  
Just go for it!  
  
So I did. I grabbed on to one part of the weed, then another. Climbing my way up to the top of the shop.  
  
"Perfect!" I exclaimed, having seen an opening, just the size for me to crawl through. On my hands had knees I got and quietly crawled trough.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hurry up, already!" cried Tetra. "Have you gotten all the bombs?"  
  
Niko's face looked completely perplexed. "There are way too many for us to take, Miss Tetra!"  
  
Tetra sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, please." She glanced upward and I shrugged back more so from my position high above on top of a cabinet. I hoped she hadn't seen me!  
  
"Take as many as you can and let's head out before we get caught!" Tetra's brisk, cold accent proving she meant business. I finally noticed the Bomb Shop owner struggling to get free of the ropes and gag that bound him.  
  
"But Miss Tetra!" complained another pirate, Gonzo, "I'm so tired."  
  
"And I'm hungry," complained Niko.  
  
Tetra let another sigh, louder than the first. "Fine, we're leaving first thing in the morning!"  
  
The two others heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"I'll be in my cabin back on board," proclaimed the stern tomboy, "Remember, FIRST thing in the morning!"  
  
"We know," the others monotonously mumbled.  
  
Tetra walked out the front door and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"Aye, aye, that girl is a pain in the..."  
  
"You know," said Niko, cutting Gonzo off, "I think I forgot the password!"  
  
"How could you have, I told you an hour ago!"  
  
"Yes, I know," Niko replied, "but you know how picky the girl is about the password. She could know that it's us and still refuse to open the bloody door!"  
  
"Plankton."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said plankton," Gonzo repeated, "That's the password."  
  
Plankton, I thought.  
  
"Right!" Niko reaffirmed, "Plankton. I got it."  
  
"Come, let's get ourselves back to the ship. We've got to leave very early."  
  
The two pirates picked up their two large bags of stolen bombs and stumbled out the front door. I climbed down from my point of hiding and landed on the floor.  
  
"I've gotta get to that ship!" I announced out loud, running out the door. Oops! I forgot about the Bomb Shop owner, still tied up in there. Well, he'd have to wait!  
  
Rain discharged from the heavens above, dousing me instantly. I ran across Windfall Island looking for any sign of the ship.  
  
"There!" I shouted to myself through the roar of the rainstorm.  
  
I spotted the gallant ship from a distance and didn't stop running, climbing and jumping until I got to the door of the ship.  
  
KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.  
  
"Password!" a pirate yelled from behind the door.  
  
"Plankton!" I shouted back.  
  
The door slowly opened up, Niko's plump face there to greet me.  
  
"Hey, kid!" he exclaimed, "You're alive!"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" I said, smiling.  
  
Niko laughed in return. "Come downstairs, I've got something for ya!"  
  
Ah yes, another of Niko's crazy rope challenges awaited me. Easy to pass they were, and on the other side he was shocked.  
  
"How do you pass so fast?"  
  
I laughed, "I've been practicing!"  
  
"Well, I'll give you what's in here as a reward," he said, stepping aside to reveal a treasure chest.  
  
I opened it up, and, amidst the green aura, I was able to pull out a Bomb Bag, complete with thirty bombs, each no larger than a tiny rock inside.  
  
"They're tiny," I noticed out loud.  
  
"Yeah!" said Niko, "but they sure can explode!"  
  
RRRRRRUUUMMBLE!!  
  
My charm went off! I picked it up.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Uh-oh, it was Tetra!  
  
"I-uh, umm..."  
  
"You're trying to steal the stolen-and right under my nose aren't you?"  
  
"No, no, I was..."  
  
"No excuses," Tetra interrupted, "you know what, I'm feeling generous today, so I'm gonna let you have those. But believe me, you didn't get ALL our bombs!"  
  
"Thanks, I guess."  
  
"Mention it. You owe me big time, scallywag."  
  
Niko gulped. "Okay this time I really mean it, don't tell anyone, especially Tetra, that I gave you those bombs."  
  
"Don't worry, Niko, I won't."  
  
The pirate smiled. I think he mouthed good luck, but I know I whispered thanks back to him.  
  
I left the boat on which I had had so many adventures, running to see my boat, and head out for the final pearl. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
The wind and water blew violently against my face. The strong whirlpool was beginning to overtake us.  
  
The King of Red Lions and I were at the back shore of Outset Island. The last pearl, Faore's Pearl was behind a large stone door and we had to beak it down.  
  
I aimed our bomb cannon at the door once more.  
  
BOOM! The cracking sound hurt my ears as the bomb went flying into the obstruction.  
  
All of a sudden, the whirlpool gradually began to slow down, more and more, until it finally came to ease.  
  
I was breathing heavily.  
  
"Let us go now," said Red Lions. We sailed into the small opening where Faore's Pearl awaited.  
  
I was taken aback to be greeted by a large creature, strongly reminiscent of a whale, yet with a lantern protruding from its head.  
  
The creature's voice boomed through the walls of the cavern some words in Hylian. I couldn't understand much of what he said, but the King of Red Lions could.  
  
"Yes, Jabun," said my friend, "we need the pearl as the dark forces of Ganon are rising." I guessed the creature could understand, but not speak our language.  
  
"Majjo! Me di mou shoo medin gow foo! Faore..."  
  
"We will," said my boat.  
  
The great force shook. Waves in the cavern began to become unsettled. And then, a pearl popped out of Jabun's lantern and into my hands.  
  
"Mahait bou to," I thanked Jabun.  
  
A glowing aura filled the room as we left the cave, the eerie experience to always remain a part of me.  
  
"We did it, Red Lions!" I exclaimed.  
  
Then, I could feel the movement of the three pearls. They all shot straight up into the air. Then, they dispersed at a blazing speed, eventually becoming out of sight.  
  
"What happened!" I shouted.  
  
"Do not worry," reassured the King of Red Lions. "They have all gone to their proper place. Three statues on separate islands that from a triangular shape if connected.  
  
I sighed. "Good."  
  
Then, I felt a shaking that almost threw me off my boat.  
  
"What's going on!" I exclaimed over the roar of the rumble.  
  
And that's when I saw it, a tower, a huge tower came out from the sea, right in the middle, Red Lions said, of the three islands.  
  
"That, my young friend, is what is called the Tower of Eternity."  
  
"Wow..." I breathed, "amazing..."  
  
"We must be heading there immediately!" continued the King of Red Lions."  
  
So off we went.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and for the infrequent updates. I have been extremely busy at this end of the school year and have just run out of time. Sorry. I'll do my best to have chapter 12 up by the 21st or the 28th. Please keep reviewing, though. This story should be finished by early/mid July. But, we'll see... 


	13. Chapter Twelve

CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
My adventure became very elongated after that. I defeated Gohdan, the floating stone headed boss of the Temple of Eternity, with the new weapon I earned there, the Hero's Bow.  
  
I had reached the outside again and was greeted by a high ladder. I climbed, climbed, climbed to the very top and, alas! (I don't know where that came from), a bell.  
  
I used my grappling hook to ring the large bell.  
  
ONE. TWO. THREE! The bell boomed.  
  
"Link!"  
  
I looked over the edge of the tower to see the King of Red Lions down there waiting for me.  
  
"We must leave this place!"  
  
"Okay!" I called back, "it'll take me a while to jump back down there..."  
  
"Jump!"  
  
"What!" I exclaimed, "are you out of your mind! I can't"  
  
Hero, the hero of time...  
  
"What would the..."  
  
"Hero of Time do?" I continued in a whisper.  
  
I stood on the edge of the tower and, needless to say, I jumped, and quite a splash I made.  
  
I coughed upon reaching the surface.  
  
"I'm alive!" I cheered.  
  
"Oh stop that rubbish," groused Red Lions, I have something very important to show you."  
  
I climbed into my boat and we sailed, straight into a strange aura of light, which just barely emitted from the water.  
  
The next thing I knew I was completely engulfed in the sea of water around me, but strangely enough, I could breathe.  
  
We came out of the water. I looked at the castle in front of me. I gasped at its eerily familiar sight. And what was even stranger was that I was colorblind to everything except Red Lions and myself. Or was it the castle?  
  
"Where are we?" I whispered to my friend.  
  
"This, my boy, is Hyrule Castle," he answered.  
  
It was all I could do not to breathe so heavily at the sight. Where had I seen it...  
  
"Why are we here?"  
  
"You are here to find the one weapon that will slay the evil Ganon and bring light to the land."  
  
Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light...  
  
"The legend..." I breathed.  
  
I ran into the castle not even stopping to bid farewell to my companion.  
  
After I got inside the castle, I was shocked at what I saw. The castle, completely in ruins. Everything was black and white and gray, so gray, except for one spot in the middle of the room. I was awed by my first sight of the legendary Triforce. Three golden triangles' corners were linked together, leaving an empty space for a triangle right in the middle. Slowly, I approached it.  
  
The Triforce's tingling hum was awing. That next moment, it changed my life. I stepped onto the symbol, the blank spot, and was transported in a flash to the basement of the castle.  
  
"Wow," I breathed in a muffled sigh. All around me, there were amazing pieces of art in the form of stained glass. I could only begin to imagine who the characters on them were. I got goose bumps from the dejà vu. I could almost imagine myself up there next to those legends...  
  
And that was when I saw it. There it lay, stabbed into a Triforce- marked pedestal. The legendary, the ultimate, the blade of evil's bane, the Master Sword.  
  
A blue light glowed from all around it. One step I took toward it. A second, third and fourth. I stood directly above it.  
  
At that moment I grabbed the Master Sword by its handle and pulled! It came out of the pedestal immediately. I held it up high and squinted my eyes. I had done it. The Master Sword was mine. It was time to seal the dark one away and give the land light... 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
"Even though I don't like to admit it," said Red Lions, "I truly am proud of your accomplishments."  
  
"Thanks," I replied, "I can't believe that I actually found the Master Sword!"  
  
We were on our way back to the Forsaken Fortress to complete what I had originally set out to do-save my sister, Aryll. It was about two or three minutes before we were due to arrive and I decided to end the silence that had ensued.  
  
"Umm... Red Lions," I began, "I want to say thanks."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Thanks for helping me on my quest, and most of all, for just being my friend. I mean, I might get on your nerves sometimes and you can get kinda grouchy, but you're a great friend anyway."  
  
Red Lions grunted in response. He was too conscious to admit it, but I knew he felt the same.  
  
"Next stop, Forsaken Fortress!" Red Lions called. The sky was pitch black, but tinged by the speckles of stars.  
  
"I wish you the very best, Link," he told me as we silently cruised into the heavily guarded fortress.  
  
"Thanks," I whispered in return.  
  
"Now, go and find your sister."  
  
I got out of my boat and ran up the stone stairs that led to an empty lot, I guess, with a suspicious nothingness around me.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a stir of movement from above. I looked up only to be greeted by the spookiest, most frightening creature I had ever seen. It was completely black, except for ghoulishly white outlines. It held a wide, dark sword and had horns like a demon's. Its huge ball of sparkling energy didn't look to appealing either.  
  
It swirled around through the air, and without a word, began to work up his energy ball until it was gigantic. He let out at me.  
  
I had no time to react before the daunting ball smashed into me, making me crash into a nearby wall. I groaned as I stood back up.  
  
"Who...are...you?" I barely got out.  
  
The shadowy creature simply laughed, that horrible ghoulish laugh, and began swirling around the air again. Yet again, he built up another energy ball. No! Two of them, three. He began getting many of them together, small, pink ones and began shooting them out at me.  
  
I yelped and began somersaulting away from them, fortunately missing contact with each one.  
  
The shadow screeched and began to gather up another energy ball. I looked at my Master Sword. It was the blade of evil's bane and I had faith in its power. I came up with an idea.  
  
I stood strong and ready, my Master Sword drawn, ready for the next shot. The ball whizzed in my direction, and, with all my might, I swung at it with my sword; it bounced back in the shadow's direction.  
  
Apparently, the creature liked my idea and used its sword to hit my counterstrike with its own.  
  
I wasn't giving up that easy! Again, I swung back, with an attempt to give an even more forceful smack than before.  
  
I guess the phantom had a great desire to win this volley, too, as he hit it back at me.  
  
Back and forth we went neither one of us ready to feel the burn. But then, after at least twelve or thirteen hits, the monstrosity finally slipped up, and was violently shocked by the raging energy ball. It fell to the ground.  
  
It was my time to move in. I rushed in with my sword mercilessly.  
  
SLASH. SWIIIIPE! SWISSSHHH!!! SWAAAAASSSSHHH!!!!!!  
  
"No!" was what I discerned as the roar the monster let out as it vanished behind the cloudy smoke of purple.  
  
The sword of the creature, whom I had had decided to call Phantom Ganon, fell to the ground, and a treasure chest formed right next to it.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
I opened up the chest, reached in, and found myself having trouble pulling a Skull Hammer out of it.  
  
I wonder what this is for, I thought.  
  
I took it anyway and rushed off to find my sister.  
  
I ran up to the top of the tower, looking for any possible sign of Aryll. I called her name as I climbed up ladders and swung across platforms to get to her.  
  
Upon my arrival at the top of the tower, I was welcomed by a huge, wooden door with a large, odd switch right next to it. I tried everything to get it to activate: standing, sitting, jumping, swiping, but to no avail. And then, I had a great idea-the Skull Hammer!  
  
I took it out and smashed it down on the large switch. Success!  
  
The door opened with a creak and I rushed inside.  
  
A lone little blond haired girl sat, gazing wearily at her company of pigeons that flocked around her.  
  
"Aryll?" I could barely whisper, "Is...is that you, Aryll?"  
  
The little girl turned around and sucked in every bit of air even somewhat close to her mouth.  
  
"Big Brother?"  
  
"ARYLL!"  
  
"LINK!"  
  
I ran to her cell and reached through the bars. And I touched her face, that silky smooth face that I had so longed for. A tear dropped from my eye and splattered to the ground.  
  
"Aryll, I'm so glad you're okay," I said, "Don't worry, I'll get you out of there!"  
  
"Hate to break up such a touching moment."  
  
I turned around. It was Tetra, Tetra and the rest of the pirates.  
  
"Tetra!"  
  
"Yes, yes," Tetra said, "Nudge, take care of the girl."  
  
Nudge the pirate came and broke open the cell door and picked my sister up and walked out with her.  
  
"We'll take care of her, Link," assured Tetra, "she'll get home safely, we promise."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Don't worry," said Tetra, winking.  
  
The pirate crew carried her out.  
  
"Don't feed her and stringed beans-she'll break out!"  
  
"Don't be a worrywart, big brother," Aryll preached, "I've always wanted to go with scaly-rags!"  
  
I smiled, knowing she'd be okay.  
  
"Link, you've got a challenge ahead of you," said Tetra, "Aryll's kidnapper won't be too happy to see its quarry quarried."  
  
"I know."  
  
Tetra winked and ran after the pirates.  
  
All of a sudden, I heard a screech from above me. From the ceiling crashed a large bird, the same one that had kidnapped Tetra and Aryll-the Helmaroc King!  
  
It screeched in anger and swooped down to the bottom of the room, drilling its beak into the floor. A flood ensued.  
  
I began running up the winding stairs that led up to the top of the fortress, the giant bird hot on my tracks, breaking the pathway behind me.  
  
I reached a dead end. I had to think quickly. Bringing out my Grappling Hook, I latched on to a protruding bar and swung to the other side.  
  
I ran as fast as I could, just barely dodging the precarious beak of the evil bird. Using my Grappling Hook and fortunately great endurance, I reached the top of the fortress.  
  
"AAaaaaaaaaaaaHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" I screamed as I shimmied through a hole in the roof, the Helmaroc King, blasting through it behind me.  
  
I jumped of my hands and knees and got ready to battle. The bird flew high up into the night sky. Then, it dove straight down, its sharp beak aiming for me, but I back flipped out of its way, making it drill its beak right into the ground.  
  
It was stuck in the ground for a moment and I decided to finish it. I got out my sword and, oh no, it had a heavy helmet on! Not even my Master Sword could have gotten through that thing.  
  
By that time, Helmaroc had freed itself and began stomping around the arena. Somersaulting through its legs, I continued to dodge his stomp.  
  
WOOSH, BOOM! Down Helmaroc's beak went. Thankfully I got out of its way just in time. I smacked that thing upside the head with practically everything I had, dadgummit, but nothing worked.  
  
What haven't I used? I thought. Oh, that's right-the hammer!  
  
The next time the giant bird struck its beak down, I was there to strike it down as I brought my hammer down on its head-once, twice!!  
  
That was all I needed to rid the monster of its helmet. Then, it became enraged! It threw a gust of wind, trying its best to blow me into the spiny walls behind me.  
  
Once more it attacked me with its beak. Once stuck, I relentlessly slashed the Helmaroc King with the Master Sword.  
  
"KKRRAAWWWWWWWW!!!" screeched the king.  
  
It tried its best to fly away, obviously wounded, but it wasn't long until he fell to the ground. One of its wings flapped before it perished behind the purple cloud. I had done it. I'd saved my sister and defeated her captor.  
  
Screech!  
  
I spun around. A spiny gate had opened, leaving a place for me to go onto the path behind it.  
  
I ran through the pathway until I came to a huge door, which I pushed open.  
  
Inside, a large shadowy figure lay shrouded in darkness.  
  
"I knew you'd be here soon," the man boomed in a deep, chilling voice.  
  
"Who...who are you?"  
  
"I think you of all people should know..."  
  
The man turned around; I was shocked at who it was. 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
Ganondorf. It was Ganondorf, the cause of all my troubles and trials.  
  
"You..." I breathed drawing my sword.  
  
"Don't be so foolish, boy," Ganondorf said, "You're not nearly as powerful as you could be with that thing."  
  
I could only scowl.  
  
"You do know, boy, that when you pulled out that sword, you freed my minions from the spell that sealed them away," Ganondorf explained, "Ahh, you really take after your father, foolish and arrogant."  
  
"What do you know about my father?" I demanded.  
  
Ganondorf's eyes narrowed. "I killed your father."  
  
My face boiled over with red. "You...will...pay..."  
  
I ran toward Ganondorf at full speed, the Master Sword drawn. Calmly, Ganondorf brought out his large, wide sword and held it up against mine, finally swiping me to the ground.  
  
I was afraid he'd kill me. I didn't know what to expect next. He slashed his sword down, bringing its blade less than a centimeter from my face. There I cowered, trembling. The Hero of Time didn't do that, did he?  
  
But, before I could do anything else, Ganondorf grabbed me by the collar. And suddenly, POW! Ganondorf was kicked in the back of the head. He threw me; I crashed to the ground, almost unconscious.  
  
He looked around. "Who dares hurt me?" he demanded.  
  
And, to both of our surprises, good old Tetra had come to save the day.  
  
"We'll be taking our leave, now, Ganon-DORK!"  
  
"Dirty GIRL!!!" Ganondorf, in a age, grabbed Tetra by the throat. "I'll squish you like a bug!"  
  
Tetra did her best to struggle free. I was too injured to help her.  
  
Ganondorf was just about to make the final squeeze, but then, something amazing happened.  
  
A glow began to shine on Ganondorf's hand. Three golden triangles connected at the corners. It was the Triforce.  
  
Ganondorf's eyes widened. "Yes..." he said, his mouth forming into a devious smile, "That's goooood...why at last we finally meet...princess!"  
  
CRASH!! The nearby window broke open. It was Prince Komali, of the Rito! Outside, the rest of the tribe waited along with Valoo the dragon.  
  
Ganondorf inadvertently dropped Tetra to the ground. Medli came in and picked her up, while Komali took me. They flew us out of the fortress. Valoo blew a raging flame back into the fortress, consuming Ganondorf's spot and eventually the rest of the fortress to the sea.  
  
* * *  
  
The Ritos had taken us to Hyrule Castle, I discovered when I awoke. Tetra followed me as I ran into the castle. Again, we stood on the large Triforce symbol, and were transported to the basement.  
  
In the basement stood a rotund, fancily dressed man.  
  
"You have made it here, I'm so glad," said the king in a very familiar voice.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"You should know." He smiled. "I am the King of Hyrule, but better known to you as the King of Red Lions."  
  
"Red Lions?"  
  
"Yes, it's me who is the force behind your talking boat."  
  
The king turned to Tetra. "Look at that necklace you hold."  
  
Tetra reached into her shirt and revealed a necklace, that of a golden triangle.  
  
"Your mother passed that on to you to protect," the king explained, "It was a family heirloom that needed to stay safe."  
  
"Why?" Tetra asked.  
  
"That is part of the Triforce of Wisdom," continued the King of Hyrule, "I hold the other part."  
  
The King held out his portion of the Triforce of Wisdom and Tetra held out hers. They connected perfectly and became aglow.  
  
The light of the Triforce of Wisdom surrounded Tetra. I watched in awe as she was lifted up high into the air. One could only see the power of the Triforce as it surrounded her.  
  
And, once the swirling power had subsided, Tetra was left as the transformed-Princess Zelda. Her hair was long and blond. She wore a crown and an ornament filled dress. To say the least, she was beautiful...  
  
"Zelda!?" I called.  
  
"I...I'm the princess?" Tetra was in shock.  
  
"Yes...you are," said the King of Hyrule. "Now Link, will you help us put an end to what Ganondorf has begun.  
  
"I will."  
  
"I will be waiting at the surface for you, Link," the king said, "Zelda, it will be safer for you if you stay here."  
  
"All right."  
  
The king left and I followed behind.  
  
"Goodbye Tet...I mean Zelda, Princess Zelda." She waved. 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
Red Lions and I quickly got to work on restoring the Master Sword to its full capacity, as Ganondorf had alluded to. I ventured through the Earth Temple with Medli, sent by her relative, Laruto, to continue their family heritage. I eared a Mirror Shield while there and used it to defeat the giant monster, Jalhalla.  
  
From there, it was off to the mystical Wind Temple, with Makar, the Korok, sent by his relative, the fiddle playing Fado. I got a Hookshot there, as well as a face to face battle with the giant worm monster, Molgera. With both Medli and Makar, I used the Wind Waker to help them conduct songs on their respective instruments. Even though the journeys through the two dungeons were difficult, Makar and Medli both added strength to the Master Sword, finally bringing it to full power.  
  
The King of Red Lions and I were just leaving the Wind Temple when we saw an amazing thing. Out of the sea came pieces of the Triforce. We watched in awe as the eight pieces formed together into one, shining bright.  
  
"The Triforce of Courage," I breathed.  
  
Closer and closer it came until it shrunk progressively finally becoming very small. It then etched itself onto the back of my hand.  
  
"Red Lions?" I exclaimed, "What happened?"  
  
He chuckled. I'm not sure what that chuckle meant, but I could tell that it was good in intent.  
  
"You, Link, are the possessor of the Triforce of Courage," explained the King of Red Lions, "through your quest, you have proven extreme bravery, and now...you are now the true hero. But not the Hero of Time, no. You, my boy, are the Hero of the Winds."  
  
"The Hero of the Winds," I said, liking the way it came off my tongue. "Me. I'm the Hero of the Winds."  
  
"It is time, now, to head back to Hyrule and put Ganondorf to rest."  
  
I nodded a determined nod. "Let's do it."  
  
Into the Hyrule portal in the Tower of Eternity we cruised, me, ready for the biggest moment of my life.  
  
* * *  
  
I dashed into the castle, simply to find it in complete ruin.  
  
"Zelda!" I called.  
  
"You're too late now, boy."  
  
I turned around. Far up, I could see Ganondorf, somewhat shrouded behind a lace curtain, holding an unconscious Princess Zelda.  
  
"What have you done to her?" I demanded.  
  
"Don't you worry about her, boy," Ganondorf advised, "worry about your safety. If I were in such a position, I would." He chuckled.  
  
"Things don't have to go like this, Ganondorf!" I yelled.  
  
"Oh, but they do," Ganondorf replied, "Now that the three holders of the Triforce are together in this room, well they can form and I'll get my wish-to take over the Great Sea and bring darkness to the world."  
  
My hand's Triforce began to glow.  
  
"It's you and your friends that caused this flood to submerge Hyrule like this," said Ganondorf. "IT'S YOUR FAULT!!!"  
  
In a swift move, Ganondorf knocked me across the floor and into a wall. The Master Sword spun away from me. I could barely move.  
  
The Triforce of Courage from my hand, the Triforce of Wisdom on Zelda's hand, and the Triforce of Power on Ganondorf's hand all emitted a strong light. They all combined into one.  
  
"Yes!" screamed Ganondorf, "Yes! Yes!!!"  
  
He walked toward it. "Oh great Triforce! Rise Hyrule to the surface and GIVE IT TO ME!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He was just about to touch it for his wish to come true. But suddenly, out of nowhere, appeared the King of Hyrule. Touching his hand of the Triforce, he looked at Zelda and me, laying weak on the ground, made his wish: "Oh great Triforce, I desire... A future! Give these children a future of hope! Erase the Hyrule of the past! Give these children a future of glory!"  
  
The forces holding the waters around Hyrule were broken, and the castle went under the waves of the sea.  
  
"No!" Ganondorf cried.  
  
Slowly, I began coming to.  
  
Ganondorf turned and glared at me. "You...you will pay."  
  
And at that moment, Zelda came, dragging along the Master Sword.  
  
"Might need this," she whispered.  
  
"Just might."  
  
She winked.  
  
And I did too.  
  
"This, Ganondorf," I said holding the Master Sword high, "is for my sister and grandmother, the inhabitants of the Great Sea and most of all...my father."  
  
Having not much place to run as the room we were in was surrounded by poisonous water, I began circling the place, Ganondorf jumping after me. He was moving too quickly for me to get a swipe in, and he blocked all of my attempts with a counteracting slash from his double blade.  
  
"Keep him busy!" shouted Zelda. She had my arrows, and for some odd reason, they were drenched in light.  
  
She shot one at me.  
  
"Ahh!" I shouted, reflexively grabbing out my shield and holding it in front of me. The arrow bounced off my shield and off into oblivion.  
  
"Zelda," I shouted, running form Ganondorf, "What was that fo..."  
  
She winked again. This time, I caught her drift.  
  
Fancily swiping away at me with his deadly double blade, Ganondorf was hot on my tracks. I somersaulted away and continued sprinting around the room.  
  
Another arrow Zelda shot.  
  
I held out my Mirror Shield and positioned it perfectly. It bounced off the shield and smashed into Ganondorf. He shrieked in surprise and kneeled, weakened on the floor. I moved in with a well-executed Parry Attack that struck his back.  
  
Ganondorf, in extreme pain, fury and annoyance, gave Zelda a strong elbow, knocking her out as she fell to the floor.  
  
"Die! Die! Die!" Ganondorf shouted as I continually blocked each of his swipes. Sweat poured off of me as I did my best not to get chopped up.  
  
I aimed for his back as I flipped over his head, striking him with yet another Parry Attack.  
  
The monster became so enraged that he began slashing at me like crazy. One of his blows swiped across my leg. Blood and sweat continued pouring off me as I lay on the floor wounded. Ganondorf tried a downward stab with his blade, which I rolled away from just in time, springing back on my feet.  
  
Thankfully Ganondorf didn't notice Zelda, who was getting back on her feet, ready for another Light Arrow Shot.  
  
ZOOM!  
  
Out my shield went.  
  
SWISH!  
  
Again, the arrow struck Ganondorf.  
  
"DO IT, LINK!!!!!" Zelda screamed.  
  
I drew the Master Sword out and held it high.  
  
"FOR MY FATHER!!!!"  
  
I spun around Ganondorf and performed the most amazing flipping Parry Attack of my life. And  
  
SWWISSSHHHSTAB!!!!  
  
My feet were well placed on the horrible man's head, the Master Sword, stuck deep into his head.  
  
I jumped away from him.  
  
"Hy...rule...almost...mine..." Ganondorf uttered his last words before stone overtook his entire body. The statue tipped over and fell to the ground.  
  
A rumbling came about as the water reached the top of the castle. Once it had risen, Zelda walked toward me and kissed me. My eyes widened. I didn't know...what...to...  
  
She opened her eyes and looked into mine.  
  
"Thank you." A tear stained her eye and dropped the ground. A light emitted from that exact spot and transformed her back into Tetra. The King of Hyrule appeared to the retransformed Tetra and me.  
  
"Children, I...I am so proud, yet so sad."  
  
"But why," I asked.  
  
"You have slain Ganondorf, and that is wonderful, but..." the king sighed, "I just wish a better life could have been left for you children in Hyrule. It's gone now. I had been a part of Hyrule forever, but that's over."  
  
He sighed. "Just look ahead toward you future," the King of Hyrule advised, "I don't know how much more there will be left over, but keep looking ahead."  
  
"That's okay," Tetra said, "we have a boat, we can look for Hyrule."  
  
The King smiled, "Yes, but Hyrule that will not be, it will be your country..."  
  
And with that, the walls of water of water caved in and began floating us up to the surface of the ocean.  
  
* * *  
  
I don't remember very much after that, but I do remember waking up, laying in the King of Red Lions. If it hadn't been for the applause I probably would not have awakened.  
  
I was back at Outset Island. Everyone I'd met and befriended on my quest was there, waving a cheering for me.  
  
"Hero of the Winds, Hero of the Winds," they chanted.  
  
I spotted Aryll and my grandmother. I couldn't help but smile and blow them each a kiss.  
  
Tetra smiled and laughed from her high up position on her boat, compared to me, far down, my boat next to hers.  
  
"So, Hero of the Winds," said Tetra, "where to next?"  
  
I gripped the Wind Waker tight in my hands and looked up at her.  
  
"Wherever the wind may take us."  
  
-----THE END---- 


End file.
